1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage systems; and more specifically, the invention relates to using a graphical user interface for pairing objects for the purpose of copying data within the same storage subsystem or between two different storage subsystems.
2. Background Art
With increasingly large amounts of data being handled in data processing systems, storage systems, such as disk storage subsystems, are being used to store data. Some organizations rely heavily on data and quick access to the data. Disasters caused by environmental conditions, user errors, or application errors may occur in which access to the data is lost for some period of time. Mirroring or copying data to a secondary storage system from a primary storage system may be employed to minimize the time in which access to data is lost or unavailable.
With presently available techniques for copying data, a user is required to establish pairs of volumes—one volume of data storage from which data are to be copied, and one volume of data storage to which the data are to be copied. Current techniques require operator intensive actions to set up the necessary pairs of volumes; and because of this, these techniques are time consuming and difficult to learn.